Tears of A Lonely Heart
by midnightjewel
Summary: She had left. She had conned him. She had betrayed his trust. But most of all, she had broke his fragile heart. Rewritten


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELOW AND MOST DEFINITELY NOT NARUTO**

**P.S. THERE ARE SEVERAL FOUL WORDS BUT NONE TOO SEVERE.**

**THIS STORY WAS REWRITTEN AS THE OLD ONE WAS KINDA CONFUSING. SORRY!**

Naruto's POV

Time seemed to have stopped as I watched my only bestfriend, Sasuke, lay on the floor, crying his agony and sorrow out. His tears came, drop by drop, trickling down his face, yet, not stopping at any rate. I have witness this incident from where I stand, powerless to help him nor change the past. Screams and shouts of agony torn through my heart as I could see how his heart was breaking into pieces, crushed up like a piece of flimsy paper and burnt in burning larva. I couldn't stand it, no, no more. No more! I don't want to know... I don't want to remember. I just... I just wanted to see him happy! Was that so wrong? The beginning of their love was so beautiful, so innocent, so perfect. Everyone had believed they would last through high school and probably get married and have lots and lots of babies. They were the high school's 'perfect couple' - the envy of all couples, the role models of everlasting relationship. I could still remember that day... The first time I saw Sasuke grinning so much...

"Sakura... Will you... will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke... Yes YES! I will be your girlfriend!" Sakura screamed.

I reminiscened the past, how Sasuke was so nervous on that day, how he blushed and asked how he looked, and how he had even asked me to act as Sakura, practicing the declamation of his love for her. And when she agreed, professing her love for him too, his face broke into big smiles and big grins. There was never a happier Sasuke that anyone had seen before. And... might I add, he was french kissing her the whole next 5 minutes - without a pause. I thought nothing else could be better than that. All the goose chase between Sakura and Sasuke's secret love for one another was finally over. This fact spreaded throughout the whole Konoha High and everyone rushed to congratulate them. The kind, beautiful and sweet Sakura with, might I quote how the girls during high school described him - Sasuke, the cutest and hottest heart throb in the whole campus'. An icecube, Sasuke, whose heart was melted and captured by the sweet girl, Sakura. A match made in heaven. There were fans for both of them, they were equally popular, and this brought forth quite some problems but nothing they couldn't face as long as they were together.

Ah... a grin broke into my face as I went back to those days. Yet, hearing and watching Sasuke suffer right infront of me, reminded me of her stupid action. I could not stand the picture. Sasuke doesn't deserve this, he deserved to be happy. He was going to live happily ever after with her. He was supposed to get married and have lots and lots of babies. And sadly, he was going through so much pain was because of me, partly... I couldn't stand it anymore. Quickly, I rushed out of the room, slamming the door tightly behind me. I'm sorry, Sasuke... I'm truly sorry... Inside, I could hear the silent pleas and cries of Sasuke, asking for Sakura, begging for her return. A big contrast to the happening outside the house. The rain was pouring heavily and easily drowned and muffled his cries. The beautiful symphony continue as the rain poured. Pitter... Patter... A beautiful song of the nature. And Sasuke... He is crying... A horrible thing, accompanied by pain, sorrow and agony. Whispers " No one would help me... This is the end... " echoed through the whole room. And it was all because of that backstabbing ass. She was so good at pretending, a bloody faker, that she is. So good... so very good that no one knew, so great that no one could see behind her mask, so smart at it that everyone was fooled. That was why when she striked and stripped off the facade, everyone was drop dead shocked, stunned and dumbfounded.

Days at campus were much lighter and warmer as I could feel Sasuke's smile stretching by every minute when he was with Sakura, 'his twin soul.' My bestfriend has finally found his counterpart, of course I would be happy. Happily, I hugged my very own Hinata close to me as I observed Sasuke in his very own happy world. Everything was peachy perfect, as perfect as it can be, until I heard of a rumour - she was two-timing him. I first heard of it when groups of girls were gossiping away in whispers and I heard bits of pieces like "Sakura - Sasuke - she - with - two timing - Kabuto". I heard bits and pieces of it only, hardly able to confirm my suspicion. Kabuto, he was the new transfer kid from Sound High. Apparently, he got the bad-ass type attitude, a definite attraction to these teenage girls, got the looks - long silvery-grey, a perfectly arched eyebrow, striking coloured eyes and those evil smirks that he wore on his beautifully curved lips - and he was also very athletic, proving that he has a great body built. Yet I didn't bother telling Sasuke about this rumour yet as I thought that Sasuke was way way better than him at anything and also girls gossip alot, may it be fake or real. Those things couldn't be counted for real. Yet, something in my gut gave off a funny feeling. If only... if only I trusted my instincts.

The second time I heard the rumour was from Hinata herself. I was really angry and shocked as to how she could say such a thing about Sakura. I so regret it now... Hinata had came up to me one morning, pulling me away from where I was with Sakura and Sasuke. Finally, she pulled me into a dark corner and started telling me everything, everything she heard. Things that her cousin, Neji, told her.

"Naruto-kun, I heard that Sakura had made a bet with the Sound High from Neji-nii san," Hinata began.

"Apparently, she was challenged to gain Sasuke's heart and affection by the Sound High students. They made this bet, where they would reward her of $100,000 if she manage to hold his heart for one whole month - "

I interrupted her, " Hinata! How could you say such a thing about Sakura. She might be new and all... " I didn't believe Hinata, or rather I didn't want to. Sasuke has finally achieved happiness. I don't want everything to be fake. No, there's no chance. Hinata has got to lying.

"Naruto! Listen to me will you! Neji is from Sound High too! You can trust him. Please... Naruto, trust me. Sakura is not a nice girl. She is two-timing him with Kabuto. He has been with her for over a year. They were even planning to get married ne --"

SLAP

"Hinata, if you ever, ever say one more thing bad about Sakura, I'll seriously hurt you. Never ever break up Sasuke's happiness, " I glared down at her, her face starting to be filled with tears.

"Naruto-kun... " She helplessly cried...

That was the last I had ever saw her. The next day, the teachers reported that she had transferred to another school due to unforseen circumstances.I had lost Hinata that fateful day, because of my lack of faith in her. Because of I was overly selfish, I was so blinded by Sasuke's happiness that I didn't even care about my girlfriend. Starring down at my hand, the hand to which I used to slap her with, I felt so guilty. The rain was still pouring. Thunders roared and lightning crashed. They battled it out, for the fight of dominance. Light flashed and the ground shook. Hm... perfectly matching with my roaring and unsettled heart. But my heartbreak had been nothing compared to Sasuke's. Leaning against the door, I whispered to him, mentally - I'm sorry, Sasuke. It was all my fault. I should have warned you. But I thought it would kill you. Yet, somehow I think this is killing you more, killing me on the way. I felt something wet on my cheek and found it was tears, my own tears. Laughing in poor irony, tears continued falling as I could only whisper I'm sorry to Sasuke. His heart was torn even worst than mind, torn, burnt, then placed back and torn, burnt again and again. Mine? I torn my own one, with my own hands.

Their relationship was coming close to a month anniversary and Sasuke was planning to surprise her with something. I barely listened to his ramblings about getting her diamonds or new diamond necklaces. My mind drifted off to my Hinata, dear Hinata who was gone.

"So for our one-month anni -"

That line struck a nerve, ringing a bell in my memory. And I remembered Hinata's last few lines to me: "They made this bet, where they would reward her of $100,000 if she manage to hold his heart for one whole month" _One month... One month..._ Looking back to the past few days, Sakura seemed more distant than ever, barely paying attention to Sasuke. That whole day, Hinata's words continued bugging me, intruding on my mind the whole day long. Completely sidetracked, I didn't notice where I was walking to, until I heard a sound... Sakura's voice...

"Kabuto-sweetie, I'm tired of it. Can I please stop? Sasuke is getting boring already," she complained, " Might I add, that his kissing his HORRIBLE?"

"Dearie, please it's just for two more days... Why don't I help to ease your tortured lips then?" Kabuto replied.

I watched as their lips smacked together, joining in perfect union. The sight was revolting and I quickly left, as silent as a mouse. Reaching the boys' bathroom, I pucked out my lunch. Hinata was right all along... I suddenly felt a person's hand on my back, easing my pain as I continued vomiting into the toilet bowl. As I washed my mouth, I looked up to find that Sasuke was the one who did it. His wide smile faltered as he saw my pale face, asking what was wrong. I opened my mouth, I wanted to tell him what I saw. Yet, as we exited the bathroom, I saw how Sasuke's face lit up when he saw Sakura. I couldn't do it, I couldn't take away his happiness. And so, the words remain stuck in my tongue. I watched as she greeted him, kissing him soon after. With the lips she kissed Kabuto with. No longer than one minute later, Kabuto walked in with a smirk on his mouth and I caught his eye contact with her.

My decision was wrong... All wrong... The next day, she humiliated him. She dumped him. She told he was the worst boyfriend, ever. She kissed Kabuto in front of him. She confessed that he a bad kisser. She threw away all the presents that he bought for her as an anniversary gift. She slapped him. And that was that. She had just left him alone, in front of the whole student body. She left happily, with Kabuto's hands on her waist while Sasuke stood there, head down, eyes brimming with tears. That was the end of my friend's life and the beginning of a heartless, emotionless Sasuke Uchiha. He never said anything, only eating when I force feed him. The only thing that proved he was alive was his constant cries and sobs and pleas for Sakura's return. It was all HER fault!

I suddenly heard the clicking sound of a door being locked and my heart beat faster. What are you planning, Sasuke?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Damn it! Open the door! NOW!" I shouted.

Luckily, I managed to barge into the room unhurt. But the sight that I saw killed me more. My friend… he… I can't bare the sight anymore. It's all because of me… I quickly exited the room and left him there again, without any accompaniment. Maybe it's because I appreciate his choice of being alone or maybe… I just wanted to leave that view behind. Inside, I saw him, my friend, lying on the floor, crying his puffy red eyes out while he silently whispered a name over and over again - Sakura.

Author's Note

Hey! This story was rewritten as a kind reviewer expressed his or her thoughts that the old one was confusing. I hope this is better. Review please. Thanks. Sorry if this story was offensive to anyone.


End file.
